


The Flame To Light The Candle, The Wind To Blow It Out.

by noirsparker



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Is This Poetry?, M/M, Poetry, angsty tho I guess, idk - Freeform, kinda soft, poems they wrote each other, that they'll never share, this is like. pages from their diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirsparker/pseuds/noirsparker
Summary: Aziraphale and Cowley, impossible friends and even more impossible lovers. Both keep a diary, though Crowley would never admit that he does to anyone. These are poems they have written each other, that both essentially say the same thing.





	1. The Flame To Light The Candle

A bench,  
a park,  
a bus,  
a café.  
Seeing you is dangerous,  
being seen more so.  
I risk everything for this,  
for you.  
I don't care.   
If I fall all this becomes easier,  
if I die I never know life without you.  
6000 years we've danced this dance.  
The only one I know.  
Well, aside from the gavotte but you hate when I do that.   
Do you feel me?  
Do you see it?  
I can't wipe it from my face,  
I can't keep it from my voice,  
it floats around me when you're near,  
an aura of love I can't seem to shake.   
I'd walk through hell fire for you.   
I'd give up my bookshop for a safe life, as long as you were in it.  
For all the good I do,  
all the orders I follow,  
there's one sin,  
one act of defiance I can't live without.   
It's you.   
Remove everything from my life.  
Every page I've ever read,  
every person I've made famous,  
every hour I've spent on things that make me happy.  
Let Satan himself destroy it all,  
as long as he doesn't take you.   
It's always "the angel and the devil",  
never just "the angel".  
I'm nothing without you around,  
and I would rather be reduced to nothing than lose you.   
I am the flame that lights the candle,  
and you are the wind that blows it out.  
Without you I've no purpose.   
So we get by.  
We hide,  
and whisper,  
and lie,  
all for something unspoken,  
unspeakable.  
I love you.  
Even if its a sin.


	2. The Wind To Blow It Out

A bench,  
a park,  
a bus,  
a café.  
Seeing you is dangerous,  
being seen more so.   
Why risk it?  
I can't fall further.  
I can only cease.   
A life without you isn't worth immortality,  
a life with you is worth the risk.  
I know you feel me, feel it.  
It's in the air,   
it's on my face,  
it's in the miracles I perform and the words I say.  
And yet it goes unspoken.   
Unnoticed.  
Perhaps unwanted.  
Saying it is not an option.  
I'd rather be in pain than lose everything.   
Douse me in holy water,  
lock me in a cage until I go mad,  
take everything from me.  
As long as I have you.  
You are the one thing I can't let go,  
the one habit I can't shake,  
the one sin I'm not allowed to commit.  
You are the flame that lights the candle,  
I am the wind that blows it out.   
We need each other,  
no matter how impossible coexistence seems,  
we manage.  
We always do.  
We always will.   
I love you, angel.  
Even if those are words I cannot say aloud.


End file.
